


Pretty Sweet (Lush and Zealous)

by moonkid28



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Insecurity, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkid28/pseuds/moonkid28
Summary: Derek doesn't think Chris is sexy.Or so he thinks.





	Pretty Sweet (Lush and Zealous)

It's dumb. It's incredibly dumb and completely unfounded and totally unreasonable and he definitely, most assuredly, one hundred and ten million percent should not be thinking it because there's no way, no reasoning, no evidence, and no defense for the absolute garbage his brain is coming up with.

 

He's still thinking it.

 

**_X_**

 

The problem was… Nursey was all types of beautiful.  _ Every _ type of beautiful, if Chris was being honest with himself here, as he idly flipped through his texts for class. He glanced up at Nursey where he sat across from him at their spot in the library, intently taking notes by hand from where he'd typed them up on his laptop. His brow creased a little and he crossed a few things out, then tapped delicately at his lip, and Chris found himself getting the soft butterflies that still hadn't stopped fluttering despite the fact that they were months into their relationship. Nursey could be cute, his little dimple popping into his cheek when he laughed, really laughed, or when he tossed a cheeky smile his way when he did something like steal an extra slice of pie for them to split.

 

He could be pretty. The prettiest thing Chris had ever seen, when they woke up together and Nursey was sleep tousled, soft around the edges-- he would blink himself awake, rubbing sleep from his eyes, and then gaze up at him with inky-black lashes and hazy green eyes. 

 

He could be hot, that was for sure. He didn’t know if it was just because he  _ was _ a hockey player, or if it was because he was  _ dating  _ a hockey player, but there was something to him that was just… really, really hot about seeing Nursey on ice-- all that cocky false self-confidence he played up now real and completely founded. Seeing him net a goal (when he wasn’t on the other side of it), watching the pride light up his face, his frankly illegal body movements when he skated-- he was quite literally a beast on ice, quick, sharp, focused, and aggressive as fuck. It was almost distracting, if his focus didn’t completely block everything while he was in the cage.

 

And he was  _ definitely  _ sexy. He shivered, just a little, in his seat, thinking about the times where Nursey got just tipsy enough to dance at kegsters. Or when he pressed toe-curling kisses to his lips before he left for his 9 am, waving him off with a smile that might've been sleazy on anyone else. And of course, he was definitely sexy in bed, prowling up his body like a lion stalking prey, or flat on his back beneath him loud and unashamed, thighs locked around his waist as if he were afraid he'd leave, or whenever play-fighting and wrestling turned into making out, lazily grinding on one another.

 

Chris shivered again. This time Nursey noticed, frowned softly at him. “Baby, are you cold? You could've said something, i've got an extra jacket.”

 

“Oh, no, it's not--” Chris tried to say, but too late, Derek was already sliding under the table, bumping his head a little, (“fuck,  _ ow, _ ”) and sliding the jacket up Chris’ thighs, covering them like a blanket. 

 

“There you go,” he said triumphantly. Nursey slid his hands down Chowder’s thighs, squeezing just slightly, and his knee jerked in reaction. He chuckled softly.

 

“Shut up and help me with this paper,” he said immediately, embarrassed by the effect Nursey had on him, and Nursey snorted softly, easing his way out from under the table. 

 

“Anything for you, honey bunches,” he crooned, leaning on his shoulder, and Chowder shoved him, grinning faintly.

 

He was overreacting. He had to be.

 

**_X_**

 

The thing about his brain, however, particularly his ADHD, meant that it didn't matter if he knew he was overreacting, he was still doing it. Chris’ brain started aggressively replaying all the compliments Derek had given him, all the little comments on his appearance, and unfortunately, he didn't really like his end results.

 

Nursey never called him sexy. 

 

Attractive, beautiful, pretty, cute-- all of that he called him, almost regularly, but sexy? He couldn't remember a time he'd been called that not just by Nursey, but  _ anyone _ , anyone at all.

 

He had to find him sexually attractive, obviously. They had decently regular sex, games permitting, and Derek was often the instigator (mostly because Chris had no problems with PDA, and no problems inside the bedroom, but he was a little shyer about being sexual in public) so of course he  _ was _ sexy to him, logically speaking. 

 

But jeez. Sometimes a guy wanted to hear that his boyfriend thought he was sexy out loud. Was that wrong? Was he asking too much?

 

Chris kept thinking it, and overthinking it, and re-thinking it, and soon he could tell Nursey was getting a little worried.

 

“I'm just in my head,” Chris promised the next time he caught Nursey looking at him cautiously after he’d pulled away from yet another compliment, only semi-guiltily. It wasn't really lying, he reasoned, because he  _ was  _ in his head, but that wasn't the problem. Not really.

 

Nursey's eyes stayed on him for just a second longer, and then he nodded softly. “Make sure you come out again though, yeah?” he asked, reaching over the tabletop and squeezing his hand. “I miss you.”

 

God, he  _ really, really  _ liked Nursey. “Always,” he said, squeezing back, and then he eased back to continue doing his homework.

 

Nursey’s smile was just shy of radiant. He kind of hated himself for making problems where they didn't really exist.

 

**_X_**

 

Of course, Chris couldn't keep his giant mouth shut, so it all had to come to a head.

 

They'd just gotten back from a roadie-- Brown, Cornell, West Point-- losing to West Point but taking a shutout with Brown and a scrappy 3-1 win from Cornell. They were tired, but happy, and the kegster raged around them as Chris and Derek were settled on the couch, nursing their beers contently. His feet were tucked under Nursey’s thigh comfortably. A few people flittered in and out, waving to Chris or to Derek, stopping to make quick conversation about classes, the party, whatever-- a lot of people for Derek, actually.

 

“Hey, hot stuff!”

 

“Derek fucking Nurse, Mr. Universe.”

 

“How do you look like a fucking model in a frat house, dude?”

 

“Is this your boyfriend? You two are adorable.”

 

“You're Chris? You're so cute!”

 

“Oh my god, Derek  _ will not shut up about how pretty your smile is in class.  _ He's driving us nuts!”

 

And more, and more, and more, until finally he couldn't  _ take  _ it anymore, he  _ had  _ to know.

 

“Nursey, do you not think i'm sexy?” Chris burst out.

 

Nursey blinked at him. His beer slipped from his hand-- thankfully it was a can, mostly empty,  and his arm was hovering over the side of the couch-- it landed upright. 

 

“Dude, what?”

 

He instantly regretted saying it and looked away, flushing pink. “Nothing-- it's nothing, sorry--”

 

“No, what the fuck? Chowder-- Chris,  _ baby.  _ Look at me. Chris, please.” Derek’s hand reached out to take his and squeezed and he broke to meet his eyes.

 

Instantly, he wished he hadn't. Nursey's eyes were soft and sad and a little lost and now he felt guilty, all over again, because Nursey was as a fantastic boyfriend and he didn't deserve him being sad over a couple little words.

 

“It's not-- it's not a big deal, Nursey, gosh, don't worry about it. I'm sorry I brought it up,” he tried, but Nursey made a hurt noise and his mouth snapped shut.

 

“Don't  _ do  _ that, please, we said we weren't gonna lie when something hurt us,” Nursey begged him, scrambling up onto his knees on the couch to better meet his eyes.

 

“But it's stupid!” he argued. “We're dating, and we're always together, and we have a lot of really good sex, and you tell me all the time that I look good so I shouldn't be feeling like this and I don't know if it's a me thing or a Bitty babying me thing or if it's an Asian thing but everyone always calls you hot and they  _ want you-  _ i’m not jealous!” he said hastily as Nursey looked frightened and opened his mouth to argue. “I know you don't care about them but I don't know, I just. You're hot and i'm just cute!”

 

By the end of his rant, Derek looked horrified, hand tight around his own. He was speechless, too, for a little moment, and then he rasped out, “God, I don't make you feel wanted.”

 

“Nursey, it's not--”

 

“Baby, I don't make you feel wanted the way  _ you  _ want. That's just as bad,” he said softly.

 

He, paused, swallowed, and then nodded. “Yeah. I… yeah.”

 

Nursey let go of his hand and shifted on the couch, easing him back, prowling over him, the kegster forgotten behind them. His eyes were trained onto Chris’ own, a look in them like he only usually got just before post-win sex or just-finished-an-exam sex but maybe just a little softer and oh, now he was in his lap curling his hand around the back of his neck, soft and warm, and kissing him. 

 

He kissed with a sure intent, near-overwhelming but more tender; Chris could taste the sharp-sweet of tub juice on Derek’s plush lips as he licked open his mouth, shivered as he eased his hands up his shirt. Chris’ own hands clutched loosely at Nursey’s shirt, letting himself be kissed with fervent desire. On his lips he could nearly taste Nursey’s desire to prove himself. A groan sounded-- from who he didn't know-- and he could feel it tingling between their joined mouths.

 

They broke, breathing heavily, but Derek let his face drop down to his exposed collarbone, kissing there, licking at skin, dragging his tongue up his bare neck. He was squirming underneath him, trying not to just pull Nursey down and have him grind on him until they both came in the middle of the party, until Nursey pulled back and said breathlessly, “I can't believe I didn't make you feel sexy, Chris. I think you're fucking  _ irresistible _ .”

 

Fuck. Nursey always knew what to say to make him weak.

 

“We need to-- to like, not do this here,” he said, a little desperately, and Nursey nodded, pulling back. Chris chased after him, reluctant to part despite what he said, and stole another quick kiss from him and Derek grinned dopily, smile lopsided. He stood and laced his fingers through Chowder’s, pulling him up, and they pushed through the crowd together.

 

“Get it, Nurse!” Holster yelled, and Nursey flipped him off good-naturedly-- it made something bubble up inside of him and he laughed, bright.

 

“Yeah, screw off!” he called, and Nursey laughed, throwing a glance over his shoulder: his eyes were shining with mirth. He squeezed his hand and stumbled up the stairs with Chris in tow, both of them giddy and high with arousal.

 

When Nursey pulled him into the bathroom, Chris made a confused noise, though the reason was soon lost on him when Nursey backed him up against the wall, forearm tucked behind his head, hand easing along his hip and up his shirt, tracing the little circles into the small of his back that made him shiver. They kissed, Chris’ arms easing over his shoulders to pull him closer and closer, meld their bodies together and feel the heat radiating off his body. Nursey was hard and so was he, his ilegs spreading to accommodate for Nursey’s slim hips pressing between his own, grinding up against him. A hand came down, cupped his ass and squeezed and he moaned softly, leg sliding up to sling around his boyfriend's hip-- Derek hefted him up with one hand under his ass, grunting just a little until he was hitched around his waist.

 

“I've-”

 

“Got-”

 

“A room-”

 

“Nursey,” Chris breathed between kisses, eyes fluttering open and closed as he spoke. Derek pulled away slightly, grinning up at him.

 

“Dex is sleeping in your room, remember? Besides, pretty sure people who lived here have fucked in here.”

 

“We're not, oh my god, I can wait longer than that and, like, go to your dorm or something,” he protested.

 

“What if I can't wait?” Derek murmured, smile gently teasing, playful; he brushed his nose against his own and that, of all things, made a blush bloom across his cheeks. “What if my incredibly hot boyfriend is right here in this bathroom, in my arms,” he let his arm snake all the way around his waist, squeezed with his fingers dipping along his hipbone, “And I know he's still loose because I opened him up until he sobbed and almost crushed my skull between his gorgeous fucking thighs--”

 

Chris put a hand over his mouth, pink. “Too close,” he warned, embarrassed but honest. “But, I, uh… wanna sit on your face kind of so maybe a bed?” he rushed out, swallowing hard when he finished.

 

The speed at which Derek’s eyes went practically black was alarming. 

 

“Yes,” he murmured, gravelly and low. “God, yes, fuck. But I do really, really want you  _ now _ , not in…” he glanced at his watch briefly, “an hour when Dex wakes up.”

 

“Blow me?” 

 

He grinned slowly.

 

“Smart  _ is  _ the new sexy,” he murmured. Chris rolled his eyes, but the smile on his lips was irrepressible. 

 

“Just do it,” he mumbled back, still fighting off his grin, and Nursey shifted, setting him on the bathroom sink. He sunk to his knees with a smirk, nosing along his thigh tauntingly.

 

“Bossy, bossy. You were so much nicer last night.”

 

“Well you had my dick in your mouth, jerk, so-  _ oh, okay,  _ that's weirdly hot that you can do that,” he said, surprised and shivering a little as Nursey undid his jeans with his teeth, lightly pressing at the crotch of his pants with his lips. Nursey wiggled his brows at him and ran his hands up his thighs.

 

“S’a first time trick, but we were in pajamas our first time,” he explained softly. “Help me get em down, then legs up.”

 

A minute and a few cooperative maneuvers later Nursey was kissing, licking, and sucking hungrily at Chris’ pale thighs-- he was only staying upright because he was gripping at the counter tightly, his thighs braced over Nursey’s broad shoulders.

 

“Nursey, stop  _ teasing _ ,” he complained breathlessly. “I want you, please, c’mon, I-  _ more, Nursey, more.” _

 

His grip grew just a little tighter on the counter as Nursey’s tongue traced up the side of his cock, delicately at first but then more firmly until he was laving his tongue along his length and Chris’ toes were curling, his heels digging into his boyfriend's back as if urging him on. When Derek’s tongue traced over his slit, lapped up the drooling precum, his hips jerked up and nearly dislodged him from the sink counter. He was narrowly saved by his abdomen and thighs clenching at the last second, the latter around Nursey’s head.

 

Nursey’s laughter buzzed against his thigh. “Dangerously sexy,” he murmured. Chris opened his mouth to complain (he was kind of bratty during sex, sue him; Derek got off on teasing and so did he) but at that precise moment he decided to slide his mouth down his cock and take him halfway.

 

“F- _ fuck,  _ Der,” he breathed. “Oh my god, just like that…”

 

Derek hummed, pleased; his lashes fluttered closed prettily and a broad hand slid up his thigh as he slowly bobbed his head-- Chris gasped weakly and then bit down on his lip to stifle the whimpers and moans fighting to escape him. 

 

Nursey’s tongue traced along the length of him, and then he pressed his thumb deep into a bruise on his thigh as he took him all the way down, buried his dick into his fucking  _ throat,  _ and Chris  _ sobbed _ . There was no holding back any noises, not with Derek’s mouth tight and hot and wet around him.

 

“D-derek, Derek, i'm g’nna-- f-fuck, oh my god, please, please,” he moaned helplessly. His eyes were squeezed shut, tremors wracking his body with the effort of not coming then and there.

 

He felt Derek’s hand come up and ease one of his own away from the counter; his eyes peeked out from under his lashes to catch him tug his hand to the back of his head and push down, a little rough. 

 

“Oh my god, Derek-- s-seriously?” Chris murmured. Nursey blinked slowly up at him. His eyes were nothing more than a thin ring of green around a heavily dilated pupil, black as night; his tongue teased at the base of his dick as much as it could and Chris hissed, fingers twisting in a tight lock in Nursey's roots and yanked his head back, shoving him back down his length as quickly as he'd pulled him back.

 

Nursey practically choked on his own moan: his hand moved down to touch himself but Chowder rasped out, “ _ No, _ ” and the answering sound was filthy around his now steadily leaking cock. 

 

Both hands came back up to squeeze desperately at his thighs and he gave him what he wanted, working him along his dick over and over until his body went taut, spine arching, and Chris came down Derek’s throat with his boyfriend’s nose pressed into his burning skin.

 

“God  _ damn,  _ baby,” Nursey said when he'd finally pulled off. His voice was low, hoarse as if he'd screamed for an hour straight-- Chris shivered weakly. “Where the fuck did that come from?”

 

“I don't know,” he admitted. “Sorry if I got too rough--”

 

Derek surged up and kissed him with a hunger he only usually saw when they were desperately rushing between classes, too worked up over sexts to wait until they were done for the day. Nursey's hips pressed of their own accord against his thigh and he whimpered: he was still hard in his jeans.

 

Chris pulled back and breathed against his mouth, struggling for air. “You still- haven't come?”

 

“You didn't say I could,” he rumbled. He buried his face in his neck, kissing and nipping; his own spent dick made a valiant effort to come back to life again at the sensation. “What, you tired of me telling you what to do in bed, Frankie?”

 

“No! And oh my god, stop calling me that, my middle name is lame-”

 

“It's fucking cute, and if you don't put your boxers on so we can go to your room, i'm gonna call you ‘Frankie’ when I fuck you over this sink.” He froze a bit, hands stilling at his waist and brain catching up to his mouth, then blinked at him, hesitance written over his face. “Sorry, C, I-”

 

But Chris slid his hand up Derek’s chest, curled his fingers at the nape of his neck to pull him against his lips. “I think I know now,” he hummed. Derek’s fingers tightened along his hipbones. “You're not calling me cute like everyone else does, are you?”

 

Derek's eyes flicked down to his lips and then back up to his eyes. He shook his head almost imperceptibly.

 

“Tell me why you say it so much. Cute, pretty, sweet, gorgeous, attractive-”

 

“S’dumb.”

 

“I wanna know.”

 

He closed his eyes, a slightly pained look on his face, and then, looking as if he had to draw it deep out of himself from within, muttered, “No one ever called me cute unless they really meant fuckable. Didn't...     want you to feel like that, I guess? Or just think I wanted sex with you.”

 

_ Oh my god _ , Chris thought quietly to himself as he pulled Derek in for a fierce, hungry kiss.  _ I'm honestly in love with him. _

 

Derek looked debauched when he pulled back, breathless; he tugged roughly at a ringlet of curls as if he were trying to calm himself. “We've gotta- the talking thing, better. Get better. We- but later? Please, for real for real, because my dick is like mad hard right now and-”

 

“Room. Boxers.”

 

Derek grinned and scooped them up for him to shimmy into but as soon as that stopped Chris threw his arms around him, kissing him with reckless abandon and dragging him out of the bathroom backwards into his room. Derek stumbled a few times but stayed upright by the virtue of Chris’ spatial awareness. They staggered into his room, door flinging open, and Derek pushed him up against the wall, hiking his leg up around his waist and sliding his hand up his boxers. A strangled cry sounded from the direction of Chris’ bed.

 

“Guys, what the fuck-”

 

“Get out or you're gonna see us fucking,” Derek ordered breathlessly without looking back at Dex. Chowder choked on his own moan, skin warming, but he couldn't find a mind to protest when Nursey’s mouth latched into his neck, sucking at bare skin, teeth dragging along it.

 

Dex started cursing frantically, presumably throwing himself out of bed in his haste to leave his room, but Chris couldn't tell: had his eyes been opened, his head not tossed back, his gaze would've likely been obscured by Nursey or at least focused on him no matter how much chaos Dex was causing.

 

“Use a fucking condom!” Will shouted as he swept out the room with his bag over his shoulder, door banging shut, and Chris could feel his boyfriend’s grin spread across his face from where it was pressed into his neck.

 

“He’s just so innocent,” Derek said conversationally, as if he weren't grinding his hips up against him to the sound of ‘Cyclone’ bumping through the haus speakers. “What, does he think I don't know how to pull out?”

 

He choked on his own spit, laughing, and Nursey’s grin grew wider; he hefted him up around his waist and spun him a little as Chris slung off his shirt, tossing it somewhere around his room-- it was weird, but it got him kind of hot when Nursey joked like that-- Nursey plopped down on the bed with his big, gorgeous smile beaming up at him and Chris had to kiss him, cupping his face with his hands.

 

“You know i'm super in to you, right?” Nursey murmured when Chowder graciously allowed him to breathe once more. He nodded, settling into his lap.

 

“Yes, Nursey.”

 

“So you've got to know i'm a hundred percent attracted to you. Endlessly.”

 

“I do.”

 

“You're breathtaking, Chris Chow. I'm a lucky guy. I'm serious-- a hundred percent.” He brushed his lips against his temple softly. “I’m attracted to your mind,” he murmured, “your personality,” he said, dipping down to drag his lips along this throat, “your heart,” a kiss to the chest, “and definitely your body.” His kisses trailed along his bare shoulder, down along his bicep, and he squirmed in his lap, once again turned on.

 

“You're a nerd,” Chris said breathlessly, “And you're gonna make me cry if you keep saying nice stuff to me instead of taking off your pants. I don't want to cry during sex again unless we win the championship.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Nursey said, eyes twinkling. “I'll hold you to that.

  
“I’m sure you will, Dee,” Chris murmured, pressing in close, lips once again joined with his boyfriend’s. “I'm sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, man, so here it is. This has been a labor of love for my favorite rarepair, and man, have I struggled with it. I've also kind of loved every second of it, from exploring Chowder's character to branching out from my usual nurseydex headass into something new. Special thanks to my discord groupchat for helping me work out the kinks (ha!) in this, as well as my wonderful tumblr mom @geniusorinsanity on tumblr (or shellybelle on here if you wanna check out her frankly fanfuckingtastic writing. 
> 
> Anyways, you guys know the drill: come and yell at me on tumblr @hoenursey about these beautiful and terrible hockey bros.


End file.
